


Are You Awake?

by ChelseasDeadSmile



Series: Chelsea's One-Shots [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Fluffiest One-shot To Date, Jordan and Chris are BFFs, Romance, Slightly De-aged Jordan Parrish, What Scott Felt For Allison, Young Chris Argent, mostly fluffy, slight heartbreak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-15 23:58:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2248266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelseasDeadSmile/pseuds/ChelseasDeadSmile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jordan Parrish was utterly, irrevocably in love with her..., but does she feel the same about him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You Awake?

**Author's Note:**

> Posted First: [Are You Awake?](http://www.mibba.com/Stories/Read/567749/Are-You-Awake/)  
> What Jordan Looks Like In The Story: [Jordan Parrish](http://images5.fanpop.com/image/photos/25200000/Ryan-Kelley-ben-10-alien-force-25225658-476-634.jpg)  
> Love Interest: [Mary Elizabeth Lincoln](http://content.latest-hairstyles.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/07/long-red-hair.jpg)

How do you write a love story? Does it start with the introduction to the character before the scene starts? Or does it immediately cut to some high rise or wooden area before the characters are slowly introduced? Jordan couldn’t tell you as he had never experienced anything like a love story…well…he hadn’t until he met Mary Elizabeth Lincoln.

Her whole appearance had just sucked him in – he couldn’t breathe when he first looked upon her.  It was like his whole world was tilted on its axis, but his mind couldn’t find a reason to care because his heart was doing all of the thinking for him.  Mesmerized was putting his feelings mildly, because this transcended all of that – it was its own word that had no meaning or translation to it.

He guessed “love at first sight” would just have to do, because that was the closest thing that he could come to when thinking about his feelings for Mary.  It was like a dream based on a real situation, her flaming red hair glistening in the morning sun, her bright smile so kind and sweet, her brown eyes begged to be looked upon because of the glow of warmth within them.

She was perfect in Jordan’s eyes.

“Jordan…” came a lulled voice, but Jordan was still so caught in looking upon the magnificent girl that had put a tether around his soul that he didn’t listen, until, he was jumped on from behind breaking the connection of his mind and crush.

“Dude! You’re oogling Mary Elizabeth again aren’t you?” his best friend, Chris Argent, said as if he was being accused of a terrible crime.  Ever the gullible one, Jordan responded in a bit too much haste, “No!”  His cheeks had gone beat red giving himself away automatically.  “Yeah, right” Chris responded snorting in sarcasm.

Chris Argent had been Jordan’s best friend since the 8th grade, and neither of them seemed to find the need to separate any time soon.  Jordan had been getting bullied by some of the more muscled 8th graders when Chris came up out of nowhere, and kicked each of their asses – since that day Chris has helped Jordan become stronger mentally and physically.

Apparently what Chris taught Jordan would help him in the future somehow, but his eyes always held a mysterious glint in them that told Jordan of the knowledge the teen held; Jordan never pushed for answers and Chris never asked weird questions.

“So, practice is this afternoon – are you going to _actually_ pay attention this time, or are you going to oogle Mary Elizabeth Lincoln again? Like you do **every** practice” Chris asked him as they started toward the entrance of the school while spinning a basketball on his index finger.  Jordan and Chris both play basketball, and were the best of their team but, as it were, Chris was the Captain of the team while Jordan was the Second-In-Command position when Chris couldn’t show up.

Jordan pushes his friend lightly making him laugh in return; “Jerk” Jordan said to him playfully as both finally entered the school building ready to get to class.

At the end of the school day, Jordan bet he looked like he was about to melt into a puddle of goo, because something amazing had happened to him – Mary Elizabeth had flashed him her pretty smile and asked if he had an extra pen she could use.  His heart had stuttered making him stutter out a response to her before taking a blue capped pen from his backpack and handing it to her.

He knew blue was her favorite color so he always carried extra’s just in case if the miracle that happened today was to spring up.  His legs felt like they were jello ever since, and that had been in 3rd period; he had to get a grip on himself before going out onto the court or Coach Sanders would make him do suicides up and down the court.

The man took the movie “Coach Carter” too seriously.

Chris comes up on his left setting his backpack onto a hook in his locker before grabbing out his duffle bag to get changed.  “So Jelly Legs, gunna be able to stay up on your own two feet or will I have to carry you?” Chris jabbed at him playfully as he took off his pants, and replaced them with the basketball shorts that had a cyclone on the lower right that was just big enough to see, but didn’t interfere with uniform regulations; it was what helped him and Alexander tell whose basketball shorts they were.

“Very funny” Jordan bit back as he pulled on his basketball jersey then shut his locker closed.  He headed out of the locker room and into the gym where the basketball team was congregating, and waiting or instructions from the Coach.  Jordan took a glance at the Mezzanine level of the gym to find the Cheerleaders practicing, and Jordan couldn’t stop the smile forming on his lips when he saw Mary do multiple back handsprings.

She was so nimble when it came to flexibility – Jordan was kind of jealous at times when watching her practice, but, then again, when she did cartwheel’s he’d feel proud of her.  It’d taken her months just to get the angle she needed right.  “You’re starring again” Chris whispered to him playfully as he moved behind him.  “Shut up” Jordan quipped lowly before turning his attention back to the Coach as he started giving out instructions.

As time went on, Jordan found his interactions with Mary, surprisingly, becoming more and more frequent.  He wondered if he was the one doing it without much thought or if Mary was the one making their interactions more frequent – it wouldn’t be until Christmas that he found out his crush wasn’t one-sided.

“Hi, Jordan” came the voice of an angel from behind him.  It was nearing Winter Break, and the school was letting their students out for two weeks to prepare for the New Year ahead – Jordan was nervous though.  He had overheard his parents talking about moving away from Beacon Hills, and Jordan didn’t think he could take it.

He’d be moving away from the girl that held his heart, his best friend that always had his back in every situation, and the very foundation he was able to lay since he first started Pre-school.  All of that would be ripped away from him, and he doesn’t think he’d be able to deal with it all; he doesn’t want to leave Chris behind without his wingman, he doesn’t want to leave behind the annoying teachers that he has grown used too, he doesn’t want to leave his basketball team with a hole because of his absence,…he doesn’t want to leave without finding out how the soft lips of Mary Elizabeth’s felt on his when or if they ever kissed.

Jordan did his best to cover his nervousness when he greeted Mary, but, like Chris always says, he was an open book when it came to his emotions.  “Is everything, okay?” she asked him looking a bit worried for him as she read the nervousness in his expression and stance.  Taking a deep breath, he diverted his real nervousness into something that surprised even him, “I – will, um – I mean” he stuttered trying to get the words out, but to no avail.

“Jordan” Mary said looking into his eyes sternly as if what he was trying to ask was making itself plainly known to her.  “Pick me up at eight o’clock tonight” she told him before placing a kiss on his left cheek and then proceeded to leave Jordan in a puddle.  “Oh god, you’re pathetic” Chris told him as he walked up behind Jordan who was looking like a firecracker about ready to burst.

And then Jordan, quite literally, burst – he was jumping around like a mad man.  “She-she-she” Jordan said pointing to his cheek happily.  “I know buddy” Chris murmured as his friend kept running around him like a mad man.  After ten minutes Chris had, had enough so he brought his friend into a headlock telling him to cool his jets or they weren’t playing Super Mario later on.  Eventually Jordan’s high cooled down, and they went to Chris’ house, but, once again, Jordan’s emotions got the better of him.

“Mama Argent!” Jordan shouted out into Chris’ home frantically as he bolted to the kitchen.  “What has you in such a frazzle boy?” she asked him looking up from cutting some carrot’s for dinner that night.  “What should a guy going on his first date with a girl wear?” he asked her looking desperate for the answer.  “Oh!” Mama Argent said piping up in interest, “Did you finally ask out Mary Elizabeth Lincoln?” she questioned looking at him and putting her knife down to wipe her hands and come around the island in the kitchen.

“W-well I didn’t ask she, uh, she just told me to pick her up at eight o’clock tonight” he explained trying not to re-think on the event that would send him back into a tizzy.  “Well, if it’s the first date, I’d suggest casually classy – go for your white and blue plaid shirt, some dark jeans, and black combat boots to match.  The shirt will highlight your sweet eyes, but the jeans and boots will help with the classy look” she instructed him as she imagined the outfit on him immediately in her mind’s eye, and looked pleased with what she saw.

Take deep breaths now that he’s gotten advice on what to wear, he was able to calm down from that situation.  “Thank you so much Mama Argent” he said hugging the woman in gratitude.  “Oh, it’s nothing – I’m just happy you came to me and not Gerard” she responded as her husband came into the kitchen.  “Hey! A man can dress himself” Gerard commented looking at his wife.  “Yes, but a man can’t figure out navy isn’t black” she said shooting him a teasing look which ended with the man rolling his eyes.

Chris and Jordan headed upstairs to play Super Mario for a while before Jordan headed to his house, which was just two houses down from Chris’, just to get ready.  Jordan took a quick shower before putting his Wolfthorn Old Spice on, and then heeded Mama Argent’s advice on what to wear.  He was hopping down the stairs putting his last shoe on by 7:30pm before mentally checking that he had his keys, wallet, and cellphone.

A wolf whistle came from behind him making him turn to see his Mom, she was such a sweet woman, and made him feel like he was never over doing anything.  “You finally ask that sweet young lady out on a date?” she asked him while smiling from the doorway that led to the kitchen.  “Not really – I’m apparently so transparent that she knew immediately when I went to ask her” he replied blushing once more as that meant she asked him, and not the other way around.

“Well, in any case, your father and I are very happy for you, but we’ll need to talk to you when you get home” she said turning her face into one with serious emotions.  He tried to push it back, but he knew that the sentence would bug him for the entirety of the date so he had to shut her down somehow, “I’d rather we do it tomorrow” he said looking at her with the knowledge of already knowing what they want to tell him.

She takes in a deep breath through her nose before nodding to him before he made his out the front door, and to his black truck.  It was 7:49pm when he finally left his home, and he knew he’d be cutting it close when reaching Mary Elizabeth’s home; Jordan wondered what he was going to tell her when she asked about school after Winter Break.

He’d have to tell her he was moving, that it wasn’t even his decision to make – it’d crush her like it’s already crushing him.  He has to make a long distance friendship with Chris work and, hopefully, a long distance relationship with Mary work as well.  He, honestly, hoped he could do it.

He pulled up to Mary Elizabeth’s house Right at 8pm, and got out knowing that her father would like to meet any man taking his daughter out on a date.  He knocked three times in quick succession before looking at his hands and wondered where they should go, and just as the door was opening, he wrapped his right hand around his left wrist behind him hoping he didn’t look stupid.

“Can I help you, son?” a buff man in a Police uniform asked him looking at him distrustingly.  “Hello sir, I’m here to pick up Mary Elizabeth for our date” Jordan answered him trying to build up a wall of calm confidence, and it seemed to work for all of two seconds.  When Jordan said the man was buff he wasn’t exaggerating – the man could probably take on Chuck Norris and have a near win.  “Then come on in, Mary Elizabeth is almost ready” Mr. Lincoln said guiding Jordan to the living room where a shotgun sat waiting beside a recliner.

Jordan wanted to count his blessings in hoping he didn’t screw up the interrogation or whatever Mr. Lincoln wanted to do to him.  “So, Jordan Parrish is it? Where are you planning to take my daughter tonight?” Mr. Lincoln asked him as the man took a seat in the recliner.  Jordan knew he had to be honest, and truthful with the man but to keep a bit of a filter between his brain and mouth; “Honestly sir, I plan to take her to Bucky’s after watching Begin Again at the local cinema” Jordan answered knowing that Bucky’s was a good restaurant for a first date, because it wasn’t anything too fancy, but also not a too casual place as well.  Jordan had kinda, maybe, sorta overheard that Mary Elizabeth had wanted to see Begin Again for a few weeks, but all of her friends hadn’t been interested in seeing it with her.

Mr. Lincoln was nodding his head as he thought on the two places they would go, “Alright, I like that date idea” he commented before looking at Jordan with just a bit of trust, and Jordan knew that was all he would get until his relationship went further, but, with the way things were going, Jordan doubted they’d last a few days to a week before he was forced to move.

Not ten minutes later Mary Elizabeth came down the stairs looking so stunning that Jordan thought the air was knocked out of his lungs, but, as far as silly notions go, it wasn’t true, because he was breathing – his mind just wasn’t recognizing he was.  “Beautiful” he mumbled while looking at her like she was a Goddess which ended up with her blushing.

That was the best night of Jordan’s life; two weeks later saw him living in Cincinnati, Ohio with his Mom and Dad – he hated it here.  All he wanted was to return to Beacon Hills just to be with his best friend and girlfriend – Mary Elizabeth wanted to try and make a long distance relationship work, and Jordan wasn’t strong enough nor cold-hearted enough to deny her what she wanted.

His phone pinged letting him know something happened so he shifted to his right side to look at it just to see he was mentioned on something on Instagram.  He unlocked his phone, and looked to see two pictures taken facing out to a rainy night that had words scrawled across them: “Are you awake?” “I miss you so much”.

Jordan smiled sadly before getting up out of bed to go outside to his porch where the weather was perfectly clear and took two Snapchat photos before writing across both: “I’m awake” “I miss you, too” before he made them into a collage and posted them back to Mary Elizabeth.  He then leaned against the pillar beside himself just watching the night as the only sounds were cars on the streets and the grasshoppers in the grass.

Jordan knows just next year and he can be with Mary Elizabeth, physically, once more, but, until then, they will bide their time before he returns to Beacon Hills so they can be together once more.  All he had to do was bide his time.


End file.
